Obsessed
by deadcanttestify
Summary: AU. Lately Kid felt like somebody is stalking him. What will happen if his best friend Law stays over to scare away the guy?


Usually Kid worked till late at night. He loved his job so much that he didn't mind doing overtime, but lately he went home early. Right now it wasn't even dark outside, and there he was, walking down the street, hurrying to get home. Lately he felt uncomfortable to be outside at night so he started to leave early at work. His heart started to beat faster every time he caught a glimpse of some sort of movement. He kept walking, focusing to keep up his pace, when he noticed something. His footsteps sounded weird, too loud and sometimes they were echoing. He broke out in a cold sweat as he concluded that somebody was following him, trying to match his footsteps. Well, probably someone was following him. The last few weeks he heard these strange footsteps, but always when he turned around, there was nobody there. Maybe he was just paranoid, but there had also been other incidents. Stuff at home wasn't at the right places, like the mug he left at the table was in the kitchen when he came home or the cover on his bed was more neatly than he had left it at the morning. Such incidents occurred more and more frequently but it was still possible that he was imagining things. However, yesterday he received a bouquet. It had been late, already 10pm.

"_Are you freaking nuts? To deliver those stupid flowers at this time?" not that Kid had wanted to go to sleep anytime soon, but he still found it kind of rude to bother him this late. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but our customer payed the double price so that we will deliver the bouquet at this hour. He wanted to make sure that you were at home." the poor guy had said. He had been visibly scared of Kid and probably just wanted to run away, Kid on the other hand was irritated that a guy would sent him flowers. The pissed red-head had grabbed the flowers and slammed the door shut. "Who the fuck is sending me flowers? Do I look like I want crap like this?" he had thought angrily, searching for a card. All he had found was a little envelope. He had opened and dropped the folwers. Inside the envelope was a picture. Of him sleeping. Somebody had been in his house and made a picture of him while he was fucking sleeping. But what had freaked him out even more was the message on the back of the photo. "We are meant to be together. You will realize that, too." Kids heart had pounded faster and harder and it felt like it was going to burst._

Till then he had tried to convince himself that he was just overreacting, that he was just overworked. Slowly it had sunken in that he was probably not just paranoid, but that he was really stalked. He had felt someones gaze on him lately but couldn't believe it, but now he couldn't ignore his denied assumption anymore. He had a stalker. He sped up and finally reached his house, almost running. He fumbled with his keys and kept missing the keyhole. He glanced behind him, almost expecting somebody standing behind him, when the key finally fitted. He turned it, opened the door and stumbled inside, slamming the door behind him. Quickly he turned around and locked the door. Resting his back against the wall, he slowly slumped down. He felt really exhausted. Cold sweat covered his body. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his irregular, heavy breathing. He sat there nearly a whole hour, one word appearing on his mind again and again. WHY? Why was this happening? Why was someone following him? Why him? And especially, why the hell did he act like such a pussy? Eventually he stood up, his hands shaking slightly. He ignored his growling stomach and went straight to his bedroom. He didn't bother taking of his clothes and just kicked off his boots, before he crawled underneath his blankets. He pulled them over his head and shut out everything around him. He was Eustass fucking Kid and he was not scared. All he needed was a little rest and tomorrow everything will be alright. The next time he will kick that creeps ass.

• • • • • • •

It was loud and uncomfortably hot when Kid entered the bar. He looked around, searching for a well known white, dotted fur hat. He spotted it at a small table at the back of the room. With a few steps he reached the raven, who was already grinning at Kid. "Hey Eustass-ya. Why so late? Had problems applying your make-up?" Law teased, but Kid just sat down, scowling. "Ooh? No comment? That's rare. Maybe your brain is a bit hazy from all the hairspray?" Law continued to mock Kid. "Shut up." the red-head growled, looking threatening at Law. The raven promptly dropped the teasing act and his expression got serious. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sincere. "Nothing." the ginger replied, averting his gaze. Law kept staring at Kid, who eventually sighted in defeat and turned towards Law. "I don't understand women. First they swoon over you, try everything to get your attention, throw themselves at you and then nothing. They make stupid excuses or even run away when they see me the next time. The longest relationship I had the last years were three dates. I just don't get women." he said frustrated, looking at Law hopefully, as if he wanted the raven to solve his problem. "Well, you're a pretty scary guy, I would also run from you." he said, half smirking. Kid let out a dry laugh "I guess you're right." He frowned and nervously kneaded his hands. Laws grin vanished once again and asked "But there's more, isn't it?" the ginger grimaced and looked at his best friend for a while before he answered. "Well, it probably is just my imagination, but I...I think somebody's following me." Law laughed "First you complain that they run from you and now that they run after you. You really don't know what you want." Kid looked like he seriously considered killing Law right on the spot. "Just forget it" he spat out, causing the raven to look a bit baffled. "You're not kidding? You're really stalked by someone?" he asked concerned. "Yes. Well, maybe. It could be my imagination," after he got these flowers he was sure it was not his imagination, but he didn't feel like talking about that now, "but it really freaks me out. I even started to avoid getting home late. "Is it really that bad?" Law looked skeptical, "It gives me creeps when I just think about going home tonight." Kid looked away, trying to hide how vulnerable he was. "Maybe..." Law gingerly started, reaching out to Kids arm, "Maybe I could go with you tonight, even stay overnight." "I don't need a babysitter, Law" the red-head replied sorely and pulled his arms back, crossing them over his chest. "I know that. It's just that four eyes see more than two." the raven tried to calm Kid. "Yeah, maybe you're right." he mumbled, fidgeting on his chair.

They arrived at Kids house late at night, half-drunk. The red-head had trouble unlocking the door, which caused Law to giggle. When the door finally opened Kid grinned triumphantly. He stepped inside and put the keys on a hook at the wall. "Want something to drink?" he asked, looking back at his friend. "A coffee would be nice right now." Kid nodded and headed for the kitchen, the raven following. "Sooo, I didn't notice anyone on the way here" Law stated. "Well, I said it probably is just my imagination." "Or I just scared him away, because I look a loooot more scary than you" the smaller joked, giggling once again. "Maybe I should just accompany you everywhere, acting as scarecrow." "Whatever" came Kids short and sour reply. "Don't be sulky" Law teased, looking playfully at Kid, but Kid showed him his back as he was making coffee. They both stayed silent for a few moments. When Kid poured the two cups, still not looking at Law, he muttered a short "Thanks." The ravens eyes widened in surprise. "For what?" The red-head turned around, handed Law his cup. "For coming with me." he replied, avoiding to look directly at the raven. "Oh I'm not doing that for free. You have to treat me for a really good meal sometime." Now Kid looked up, smiling, "Of course. Won't cost me much anyway, such a skinny guy like you won't eat very much." they kept talking and teasing each other for another thirty minutes and then went to bed. Kid in his room and Law on his big, black leather couch in the living room.

• • • • • • •

It was 3pm and Kid was sleeping soundly. Long, slender fingers were stroking through his silky, flaming red hair. "Your sleeping face really is beautiful" a low voice groaned. The sound of someone unzipping his pants could be heard in the room. A second hand reached for the throbbing cock, restrained by a pair of black boxers. The tattooed fingers closed around the hot shaft. Law was focused on Kids face, on his regular, deep breaths. He really was glad that he had stolen some narcotics from the hospital and kept it with him for such a situation. He always preferred to be prepared for anything than regretting missing a chance later. They needed half an hour to show some effect, but then Kid was almost to tired to go to his room on his own and now he definitely wouldn't wake up, no matter what Law would do. He knelt down beside his face and softly brushed his cheeks with his fingertips, while slowly stroking up and down his member. He leaned forward, burying his face in the thick hair and taking a deep breath. He could smell shampoo, but most of all he smelled Kid. Just his scent, the scent he loved so much. He placed gentle kisses on his face and trailed down his neck. He adored this perfect body before him. He wanted to devour it but contented himself with just touching him a little while he was sleeping. At least for now. He loved him. He smelled and tasted him, licking his neck up and down, while he started to pump harder and faster. He panted heavily by now, thrusting into his hand one last time and came on the floor, underneath Kids bed. He rested his forehead on the bed, right under the others chin, stroking Kids naked upper body with his slim hand. "I love you Kid." he whispered, gently stroking his hair. "It feels so lonely every time you're not with me. I can't breath and my chest clenches. I love you so much that it almost hurts. Nobody will ever love you as much as I do." He leaned forward and kissed Kids still painted lips. He smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling, "You know, it kind of made me happy that you felt my presence, that you felt me near you when I was following you. It shows we are simply meant for each other. You will also realize that. Soon you will. You have to, otherwise..." his eyes widened a little and his smile cracked, giving him a maniac look.

"I must have drunken more than I thought" Kid said as he walked into the kitchen, scratching his stomach. Law raised an eyebrow questioningly and handed him a cup full of hot, steaming coffee. "I slept like a log. God, how late is it? Couldn't you have woken me?" "It's noon and you should have said so if you wanted to be woken. I would have kissed you awake instantly, my sleeping beauty." The red-head looked bewildered. "Gross. I'm far too sleepy for you're crap." Kid stated, sitting down at the table. "Even as a sulking princess you're cute" Law replied, smiling brightly at his friend. The ginger grunted to show his disapproval to Laws choice of words, but didn't say anything else. The smaller was glad he dropped the topic as he was at fault that Kid slept so long.

• • • • • • •

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his wet, raven hair. He was very excited because he would meet Kid tonight. They agreed to meet at their usual bar. He walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed, reaching for a piece of black fabric laying on the covers. Bringing it to his nose, he buried his face in the fabric and took a deep breath. Immediately his member came to life as he smelled the arousing scent of his soulmate. He had stolen it from a pile of laundry when he was in Kids room last week. He grabbed his shaft and imagined it being his hands moving up and down. One of his hands slowly moved over his abdomen and moved upwards towards his chest softly caressing his skin. He reached his nipples and started to circle the left one till it stood erect. He pinched and twisted it what elicited a soft moan. He could almost feel Kid beside him as he inhaled his smell. He had masturbated like that countless times since he got Kids boxers. He applied more and more pressure and moved faster, till he released his load, "Aah...mmh..Kid" he moaned while he arched his back. He fell back on the bed and was breathing heavily. He heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand and picked it up. "Hey, Eustass-ya. I'm getting ready for tonight right now." Law cheerfully greeted Kid. "Well, um... about tonight, I've got a date. I met this cute chick at work today and she's totally my type. So we can't meet today, sorry." Laws mind was blank, his mouth went dry. "No problem. We can meet some other time." he said toneless. "Thanks, I'm gonna call you. Wish me good luck." "Yeah, good luck." he answered mechanically and hung up. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, unable to to give in to one of the many emotions raging inside of him. He was so mad and disappointed that he canceled their plans, he was so sad and hurt to be put behind a stupid bitch. His eyes got teary till his rage took over. He was furious. How could that bitch dare to lay hands on what was his. He stood up and got dressed.

• • • • • • •

The girls name was Stacy Langdon. She was a bimbo at Kids workplace and now she dared to throw herself at him. This filthy slut was not worthy to be by his side. He endured it as long as it was sex. Once. A one-night stand was no threat, but that worthless piece of shit is going on a date with him for a second time. She's wearing a cheap, much too short red dress. This girl has no class at all. She doesn't fit him the least, not like he does. His blood was boiling because Kid had his arm around her waist. He was furious because he smiled down at her and laughed about her stupid joke. It wasn't even funny and Law knew his friend inside out and was sure that he also didn't find it funny. They turned the corner and he quickened his pace to not lose them. When he reached the corner he stopped and carefully glanced around. He saw them entering a high class restaurant. He knew it was exquisite because he had shown it to Kid. They were here to celebrate his promotion to the head physician of the surgical ward. And now this woman had tainted this place and Laws precious memory. He went across the streets and hid in a dark alley. From here he could perfectly observe the restaurant. He saw this fucking whore trough the window, but Kid was out of his sight. It was disgusting. The way she ate, laughed and tried to flirt with Kid. This nasty tramp could never be with him. She never would, he's going to ensure that.

She had stayed the night at Kids house, slept in his bed and he hated her for it with heart and soul. Why couldn't he be in her place. For a short moment Laws thoughts trailed of. He saw himself going on a date with Kid, sharing a dessert, he saw them taking a long walk home just to rip each others clothes off. When the front door opened he snapped out of it. Kid was wearing his fur coat and looked gorgeous. The bitch was wearing his bathrobe. He kissed her and left. Probably to get some breakfast, because he usually never had a lot of food at home. Law waited another five minutes and then came out of hiding and headed straight for Kids door and opened it. He had secretly made a spare key. As he closed the door he could hear this annoying squeaky voice from the kitchen, "You're already back, sweety?" Sweety? God she couldn't be serious. Nobody in his right mind would call Kid sweety, beside if he wanted to drive him mad. She knew fucking nothing about his beloved Kid, yet she was in the place that belonged to him. But if he couldn't have him then nobody could. "No, your _sweety_ isn't here" he replied threatening low. "and neither will you when he's back."

Law knew he had just half an hour till Kid would come back so he had to hurry. He reached for his phone and went through his contacts till he reached the name he was looking for. Luigis pizza. It was a crappy restaurant so nobody would ever call this number even if someone would take his phone. Therefore it was the perfect disguise for Capone Bege. The leader of the Firetank family, a big mafia syndicate. Law occasionally helped them out when members got seriously wounded and they couldn't treat it themselves or needed special medicine he could steel from the hospital. In return he got help to rid himself off these whores swarming around his beloved. It just rang the second time as someone picked up. "Is it already time again?" a man asked. "Yes. I require your assistance, Bege-ya. Could you send someone over immediately? I don't have much time." Law requested. "Is she at least pretty? I don't want to burden my men with an ugly bitch." Law looked over the women before him. She was bound and gagged. Tears were streaming down her cheeks leaving black trails as the mascara was obviously not waterproof. "Well, I guess she has nice tits." the man at the other end of the phone laughed. "I'll send some of the younger ones. You always have to keep the youngsters busy and entertained." "Whatever" Law replied and hung up. Bege must have people everywhere in this goddamned city, Law thought, as it took just seven minutes till the doorbell rang. Three really mean looking guys entered the house and Law lead them into the living room where the girl was. He had already set up the camera. He looked over the three men and was satisfied with them. They looked rather violent and disgusted him, and if they disgusted him the girl must freak out about them. "Do what you want with her, but do it fast. In 10 minutes we have to go." The men just started grinning at each other and were already unzipping their pants when Law left for the kitchen. He looked out the window and couldn't suppress an evil grin as he heard her cries and screaming. She deserved this.

The men left and Law stored the camera away. The woman just lay there, crying, covering herself with the bathrobe that was now covered in sweat and sperm. He knelt down next to her and she backed away. "You look pretty like that" he said with a genuinely amused voice. "And if you ever go out with Kid again, get to close to him or tell anybody about what just happened, then I will upload this to the internet, so that the whole world can see how pretty you can look." She looked up at Law, her eyes widened in fear. She was trembling as Law moved again. He stood up and his voice, cold as ice, seemed to pierce right through her. "Dress and get lost. Kids coming home soon." She stumbled upstairs to dress herself.

Law was back at his hiding spot and observed how Kid came home. He smiled as he walked the last steps towards his door. The raven felt an overwhelming sadness clenching his heart. Kid looked so happy and know he comes home to find his house empty. He would never let him down like that. That shows just one more time that this woman was not worthy of him. He would never disappoint him like that, no matter what somebody would do to him.

• • • • • • •

Law was yawning and the dark circles under his eyes were worse than ever. The nurse he was talking to had to repeat herself twice before he really understood what she said. He couldn't sleep because he was always worrying about Kid. Since he rescued him from this bitch two weeks have passed. And he didn't see the red-head during this whole time. Well, he saw him, but just from a distance, making pictures and quietly watching over him. He didn't take it easy that this unfaithful woman left him. When Law suggested to meet he always made excuses. After the raven had stared at the same sheet of paper for ten minutes and had no idea what he was reading because his thoughts always trailed off to Kid, he decided he had to do something. He would visit Kid at home without asking beforehand so the red-head couldn't turn him down.

When Kid opened the door he looked much better than the past days. Law was really positively surprised but attributed it to his presents. As long as he was beside Kid it would always cheer him up. He felt great satisfaction that he had such a strong influence on him. After he entered the house they went into the kitchen. "What brings you here? Want something to drink?" Kid asked. "Coffee, please. I was kinda worried about you. I haven't heard anything from you the past days." "Well, I was kinda down because I got ditched again, but I'm ok now." "That's good" Law stated, he was really glad that he could cheer Kid up. "I'm going to wait in the living room" the raven said as he left the kitchen.

Kid entered the room with Laws coffee in his hands. He turned towards the raven but could just see his back. "Ah, this." Kid said gesturing towards his laptop on the couch table. Law didn't react and kept staring at the screen. He looked at Kids profile picture in disbelieve. He had various messages from countless women. But why was Kid even registered at a dating website? His question was answered immediately, "I thought I'd try it. You know, I was really depressed when I was dumped. Again. But the women on this website love me. Even if I get dumped again and again there will always be more. It might take some time but I'm sure I will find someone who will stay with me. Although I don't know why they dump me in the first place." _Will find someone who will stay with you? I will stay with you! Always! Why is that not enough? Why doesn't he give up? _Law could have cried. He wanted to scream all his frustration at Kid, but he couldn't. Instead he just turned around, started to head towards the door and barely managed to mumble a few words. "Sorry...got a call...big accident...have to work." "Oh, well I guess it can't be helped. See you." Kid replied, but the last words didn't reach the ravens ears as he was already gone.

As the door closed behind him, tears started to stream down his cheeks. He almost ran down the street and turned around a corner, collapsing on the spot. He sunk to the ground and was shaking from hard sobs. He cried his heart out while people passed by him and whispered to each other. But he didn't care, the world could have ended for all he cared. He just couldn't take it anymore.

• • • • • • •

Law stepped out of the hospital, gazing at the gray sky and sighed. It perfectly matched his mood. Eight days ago he had run away from Kid. He went towards the parking lot as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the screen. Killer. "Hello, Kil.." but Law got interrupted immediately. "Have you seen Kid these past few days?" "Well, last Saturday we talked on the phone but other than that I haven't heard from him. Why? Did something happen?" "So you also haven't heard from him. God, since Monday nobody... where is he? What should I do..." Killer kept mumbling stuff but Law couldn't understand half of it. "Killer! What the hell happened?" his voice was a bit higher than usual. "Kid disappeared! He texted me Monday morning he would be a little late but since then nobody has seen him, and he didn't even contact you, so something must have happened to him, and he doesn't pick up his phone, and when I went to his house nobody opened. I just don't know what.." "Killer! Calm down. We're meeting at the police station. I should be therein 10 minutes." Laws voice was calm, but he broke out in a cold sweat "Police? You think it's that bad?" know Killer sounded rather unsure compared to his totally panicked voice from before. Law was already running towards his car as he answered "Yes, his missing for four days, for gods sake!"

Killer arrived even before Law. They skipped the greeting and went right inside the station. After some seemingly endless waiting they got to talk to someone to file a missing person's report. The man was muscular, had white hair, reeked of smoke and had a stern look. He introduced himself as Captain Smoker. "So, who is missing?" "Eustass Kid. Nobody has heard from him since Monday morning." Killer promptly told him. Law didn't really talk since he arrived at the police station and looked rather pale. "And it's not possible that he just needed a timeout and just went off somewhere?" Smoker asked. "He wouldn't do that. Not without telling anybody. Something bad must have happened... I don't know...maybe he was kidnapped or worse." "Please, you have to find him." Law begged. His voice was weak and even shaking a bit. "Ok, we'll investigate, do you have any idea if somebody wanted him to be gone or has a reason to kidnap him?" Law and Killer looked at each other and then back at Smoker, "Well, he gets in a lot of fights, maybe one of them didn't take his beating so good." Killer answered.

After everything was done they exited the building, but both of them didn't want to go home so they went to a bar. Both of them went straight to ordering strong liquor. Law already downed his second scotch when Killer finished his rum. "Shit!" Killer muttered. Law looked up from his empty glass to look at him. He could see that his jaw was clenched although it was covered by a bandana. His knuckles were white because of the tight grip around his glass. When the blond noticed that he was watched he looked back at Law and saw concern written on his face. Killer exhaled heavily and lowered his head again. "It's just... I'm just scared. Something must have happened, he wouldn't just disappear." his voice broke at the last words. "I know." the raven muttered. He no longer could look at his friend, couldn't bear to see him so desperate. They sat there for hours, drinking to much liquor and didn't speak. They both were busy thinking about their worries. Although Laws concerns were slightly different than Killers.


End file.
